kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Hina Izumi
is the younger sister of Shingo Izumi and one of the workers at the Cous Coussier. Biography She began working at the Cous Coussier restaurant as the Greeed awaken, worried for her brother's well being when she eventually learns of the incident he was in. To prevent her from worrying, Eiji sends her a text message using Shingo's cell phone stating Shingo is on an undercover mission and won't be home for a long time. However, Hina, finds the two of them and hugs Ankh, thinking that he is still her brother. However, Ankh attempts to harm Hina, but Eiji threatens to dispose of the OOO Driver in the river should Ankh do so. He changes his mind, and Eiji takes her to the Cous Coussier restaurant. Eiji later tells her the truth, while promising to save her brother. Eventually, realizing his reason of looking after Ankh, Hina convinces Eiji to work at the Cous Coussier so she can care for her brother's body. She often uses her super strength to keep Ankh in line if he begins to treat her brother's body poorly or when he does something she does not agree with. Ankh does not like her and the two often argue, with only Hina's bizarre strength allowing her to win arguments. One day Eiji and Ankh talk about recent chain of events before Hina arrives with Ankh grabbing her by the throat. However, Ankh finds that he can no longer bring himself to harm Hina. Hina eventually comes to realize she has been relying on Eiji's need to help to an unhealthy degree, and is taking steps to ensure Eiji does not blindly sacrifice himself for other people's sakes. After much contemplation, Hina also realizes she has come to care for Ankh, and wants both Ankh and Eiji, as well as her brother, to make it out of the Medal conflict alive. Movie War Mega Max As Erika and Hina are about to pick up Eiji at the airport, they were ambushed by Poseidon's Waste Yummies. Out of nowhere, Eiji appears to fight the Waste Yummies, however was overpowered by the future Rider. After Poseidon defeated the Twin Births, Eiji stabbed the Rider in the back as he reveals himself to be Ankh and the real Eiji appears to battle Poseidon. As Poseidon retreats, Ankh reverts back to his human form, which brought Hina relief. In Cuisine Restaurant Cous Coussier, Hina notices that Eiji was thinking that the Rider he fought earlier may need help. The Waste Yummies appear and attack in the restaurant as Hina evacuates the customers. Later, she arrived where Eiji and Ankh is as the Future Rider, Michal Minato explains the situation that he was having of being a Rider. At night time, the possessed Michal planned to steal some Core Medals from Ankh, but he was one step ahead from he as they regained more Core Medals from Michal. However, Poseidon forms it's own body from Michal as he overpowers OOO. On the next day, Kousei tells Eiji that he is the only one that can fight Poseidon as the Birth Drivers were needed to be repaired from the previous battle. Before Eiji confronts Poseidon, Michal was curious as to why Eiji was not worrying as he gives Michal his pants telling him that to keep on living for the next day. After Poseidon was defeated, they wave good-bye to Kamen Rider Aqua as he returns to his timeline, but she notices that Ankh is also gone. Eiji takes out the shattered Taka Medal, which made Hina worry about Ankh, but he believed that this Ankh was from the future, resulting in Hina gaining hope of reviving Ankh. Out of nowhere, Foundation X arrives and attacks them to retrieve Poseidon's Core Medals from Eiji. She was last seen cleaning the restaurant with Date, Goto, and Chiyoko. Super Hero Taisen Hina, with Eiji, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident, where the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai started fighting each other. Hina joined with Daiki Kaito/Kamen Rider Diend and two of the Gokaigers, Joe Gibken/Gokai Blue and Don Dogoier/Gokai Green, in finding out the cause. They eventually meet the crew of the time-traveling DenLiner. World of OOO Narutaki adopts the guise of Hina Izumi in the A.R. World. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Travelers Record Hina appears in the video game Kamen Rider Travelers Record. Personality Hina tries to help Eiji in any way and worries about her brother's well being. She is however a little embarrassed of her superhuman strength. Hina has shown a dislike towards Ankh, mainly for using her brother's body as a medium after he nearly died and the fact he needs to stay connected to the Greeed in order to live. She goes to lengths to make sure her brother's body stays healthy, like forcing Ankh to stay at the Cous Coussier and eat poultry (which is a problem for Ankh as he is the bird Greeed). Abilities Hina possesses superhuman strength, able to lift an entire Ride Vendor and other large objects with little effort, which she is a bit embarrassed about. Notes *Hina is the second female lead character whose ability is superhuman strength as the first is Shiori Hirose. *Hina is the first female lead character whose actress reprise her role in Kamen Rider Zi-O as well as the first female character from previous series to appear in the show. Appearances }} Category:OOO Characters Category:Kamen Rider OOO Category:Cous Coussier Category:Heroines Category:Civilian Category:Zi-O Characters Category:Relatives